Decorative light bulb strings are widely applied on various occasions. Using a variety of light bulb arrays to create a unique decorative effect is common in the practical field. As shown in FIGS. 1 through 3, a light bulb string is attached to a support by conventional hanging devices (1). Each hanging device (1) is composed of a hook portion (11), a barb portion (12), a catch portion (13) and a trough portion (14). The hanging device (1) can secure electrical conductive wires (2) in its trough portion (14) by locking the barb portion (12) with the catch portion (13) thereof. By routing electrical conductive wires through the trough portions of a plurality of hanging devices as shown in FIG. 1, a light bulb string can be attached to a support and displays a planar pattern. However, such an arrangement often needs a plurality of prior art hanging devices (1). Besides, the hanging mechanism is complicated in structure. It is not easy to disconnect the barb portion with the catch portion to release electrical conductive wires in the trough portion. Thus it does favor for repetitive use. Moreover, the hook portion of the device does not give a firm attachment to supports and thus dropping might happen. Once the light bulb string or the hanging device is broken, the replacement will be time-consuming.
In view of the above shortcomings, the object of the invention is to provide a hanger structure used for decorative light bulb strings that uses an ingenious design combined with a unique arrangement of light bulb strings to show an innovative decorative effect while it has practical and economical value in the field. Now the structure and features of this invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.